This disclosure relates generally to a signal processing technique, and more particularly to a signal processing method and an imaging system for scatter correction in computed tomography.
Non-invasive imaging technologies, such as computed tomography (CT), allow images of internal structures of an object to be obtained without performing an invasive procedure on the object. In a CT imaging system, scatter signal in the X-ray measurement can cause shading artifacts, reduce image resolution, and other artifacts which all degrade image quality. At the same time, the scatter signal from the object is one of the major sources of bias of the quantitative measurements from the reconstructed images of the CT imaging system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce or eliminate the impact of scatter from the object that to be measured. Therefore, an improved scatter correction method would improve CT image quality.